The Forgotten One
by stitchingirl
Summary: This from Lizzie's POV, who seems to have gotten lost in the seasons of the show.


The Forgotten One

No one noticed her sitting alone at the breakfast table, still dressed in her pink pajamas that she had gotten last Christmas. No one noticed her as she used her spoon to play with the leftover milk that sat in the bottom of her cereal bowl. No one noticed her as her siblings were rushing around, complaining about lost books or missing homework. No one noticed her as Eli had been sitting in his high chair, happily cooing at each passing family member, winning him gentle stroking of the head, or tickling to his belly. No one noticed her, as everyone quickly left the house, on their way to the school's library or to a friend's house. No one noticed her. Lizzie looked up from her cereal bowl and noticed that her mother had taken Eli from his chair and left the room, as well. She was now in the kitchen alone.

No one noticed her.

No one noticed him, as he tried so hard to keep his emotions in check, as he listened to the little girl tell him about her daddy. No one noticed him, as he prayed that he would be able to keep his tears back, just until he would be alone. No one noticed him, as he continued to silently pray that Tara would finally find peace, away from her daddy. No one noticed him, as he continuously beat his locker, tears mixed with sweat. No one noticed him as he returned to his desk to continue filling out the paperwork about the latest case. No one noticed him...except _her_. He only hoped that she, too, would have joined the rest of the squad of having not noticing him. Except...it was _her_.

No one noticed her in the now quiet house, as she had made her way up the steps that had led to her bedroom. No one noticed her as she had sat down on her bed, wondering why she always was forgotten about. No one noticed when she stood up and walked to her dresser, as she stared at her reflection.

Who would notice her when she stood next to Maureen? Maureen, the oldest Stabler child. Daddy's Little Girl. Maureen, with the long, blonde hair and blue eyes, so much like their mother. The one everybody noticed.

Who would notice her when she stood next to Kathleen? Kathleen, the crazy one. The one who had to be watched carefully, to make sure that she stayed on her medication. Kathleen, with the long, blonde hair and had the ability to notice everything. The first one who had noticed that things were not the same since their parents had gotten back together?

Who would notice her when she stood next to Dickie? Her twin. Her older brother by only a minute. The one who now refused to be called Dickie. It was to be Richard now. The one who shared love for the Yankees with their father. The eldest son. The favorite between the two of them. They were twins by birth, but were as opposite as two people could be.

Who would notice her when she stood next to Eli? The youngest of the Stabler children. The one who had the ability to put a smile on their father's face, no matter how tired he was. The one who brought their parents back together. The favorite.

No one noticed her.

No one noticed as he stepped into the quiet home. No one noticed him as he headed up the stairs, wondering if anyone would be awake. No one had noticed him as he stopped in the doorway of his youngest daughter's room. No one noticed him as he watched her, memories of her as a baby flashed through his mind. No one noticed him as he felt the small smile at the corner of his lips, hardly unable to believe that the beauty that stood in the middle of her pink-colored bedroom was his daughter. No one noticed him as he wondered when she had stopped needing him.

She felt as if someone was watching her. She felt her heart swell slightly as she saw her father leaning against the doorframe, looking back at her. She noticed that his knuckles seemed to be cut up again. She noticed that he the same worn-out expression on his face he always had. She noticed that he had still been staring at her, had been lost in his own thoughts. She noticed that he now opened his arms, requesting a hug. She noticed that her heart had started racing excitedly.

She was noticed.

He noticed that she was no longer the little girl with the blonde curls who always greeted him with a great big hug and a smile to match. He noticed that it seemed as if she grew ten inches since the last time he had seen her. He noticed that she was looking at him, uncertainty gleaming in her eyes. He noticed that he missed those long-forgotten hugs and desperately needed one. He noticed how the happiness made her face shine brighter, as she walked to him.

He was noticed.

Both noticed how wonderful it felt to finally be noticed. Both noticed how much they missed the simple act of a hug. Both noticed just how much they missed the other.

Both finally noticed the other.


End file.
